Se buscaban
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Algunos intentos no llevan a nada. Pero se buscaban... y se encontraron... / Temporada "Stars" / Seiya & Usagi/


_**Disclaimer**__: Sailor Moon le pertenece a su creadora: Naoko Takeuchi. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento._

* * *

_**Se buscaban…**_

* * *

_Y hubo un intento._

..

..

Será porque ambos se esperaban de alguna manera. Sentían la existencia del otro… quizá sin saberlo. En las penumbras de la luz apagada. En sueños.

Porque les faltaba alguien. Porque sentían frío. Por necesidad. Por soledad. Porque simplemente se les estaban yendo las ganas, la luz y la esperanza. Porque cuando se sienten solos él no habla mucho, no le brilla la mirada. Y ella duerme menos, come más, no sonríe casi nunca.

..

..

_Por eso hubo un intento._

..

..

Ambos llenos de batallas en vano, ganadas o perdidas, qué más da. Llenos de historias tan distintas. La de _allá_, en Tankei, una de dolor y de destrucción. De la _acá_, en la Tierra, de resistencia y voluntad.

El aeropuerto de Tokio fue la escena, el punto de encuentro, cuando, curiosamente, los planetas se alinearon y cuando dos flechas disparadas en sentidos contrarios se cruzaron en un punto álgido. Se sonrieron y esa fue la excusa para conocerse y querer conocerse más. Consolarse. Abrigarse.

Quisieron borrar un poquito la historia de cada uno e intentar una nueva, forjando un destino no escrito.

..

..

_Y hubo un intento… 'bombón ¿no puedo reemplazarlo?'. _

..

..

Pero Usagi estaba llena de noches de insomnio. El causante: otro hombre. Se le aparecía todas las noches dentro de la habitación, despacito, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, cuando toda la familia dormía. Como si el viento la hubiese escuchado repetir tantas veces: 'lo necesito tanto, tanto…' se lo llevaba a los pies de la cama justo 'a las doce'. Él le murmuraba palabras, a veces le sonreía, joven eternamente, le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba un beso. Y ella cuando se despertaba de aquel sueño sabía que era un instante en el que Mamoru parecía más cercano, casi tangible, como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Pero luego apretaba la garganta y cerraba muy fuerte los ojos, porque nunca fue más que eso: un instante, un reflejo que se escapaba, que huía hacia algún avión desde el marco de su ventana y la abandonaba en la más completa soledad.

En esas noches, justo al despertar, lloraba sin que nadie la viese. Por Mamoru, que comía todas sus galletitas quemadas sin chistar. Por sus ojos azules que extrañaba mirar. Por ése avión surcando el cielo, monstruo blanco que se tragó a _su_ Mamoru, anunciándole una distancia difícil de soportar. Se lo llevaron muy lejos… _allá, _al otro lado del océano, donde hablan otro idioma. _Allá_, donde la curva del mundo desaparece y nadie dice 'hola', pero sí 'hello'.

Pero Seiya cargaba un exilio muy pesado sobre los hombros. Demasiados secretos bajo la mirada. Un elegante uniforme del Jubban, mandado a diseñar para su silueta mucho más delgada y estirada que la media de los adolescentes. Una identidad que no era verdadera, oculta de los ojos de Galaxia bajo disfraces a los que se tuvo que acostumbrar sin opción. Pesaron las ganas de encontrar a una princesa que no aparecía, a quien quería ver sin saber dónde encontrarla, a quien quería abrazar sin saber dónde buscarla. Las miles de ganas de descubrir a _otra_ princesa, que se reía cuando la provocaba a propósito, se sentía a gusto cuando la acompañaba al parque para que no esté sola. A la que le compraba malteadas y creía que le hacía olvidar que nunca aprendió a imaginarse una sola primavera sin su príncipe.

Poquito a poco quiso ganarse más espacio dentro de su corazón, hacerla reír mucho más, muchísimo más, hasta que se olvidara de las ganas de llorar. Pero en Seiya también pesó la contradicción y el recuerdo de una carta que encontró al lado de una foto, donde ambos sonreían felices, cuando fue a su casa y por primera vez flaqueó todo su plan, su identidad, y las ganas de no seguir ocultando más su amor. Nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, pero leyó esa carta, con decenas de reglones arrugados. Supo que Usagi solía caminar por el parque y al ver todas esas parejas tan felices, tan juntas, agarradas de las manos, se tragaba las lágrimas y fingía las sonrisas para no preocupar a nadie. Para no asustar a nadie.

..

..

_Sin embargo hubo un intento… 'bombón ¿no puedo reemplazarlo?'. Apenas un tímido intento. _

..

..

Pero no se animaron. Quizá se conocieron _demasiado_ pronto. Quizá tardaron _demasiado_. Quizá les faltó tiempo.

Mamoru fue rescatado de las despiadadas garras de Galaxia y ahora su semilla estelar brilla a borbotones… junto a su princesa. Usagi ya no le teme a los aviones surcando los cielos. Seguirán siendo monstruos blancos, claro que sí, pero ahora sabe que si han de alejarlo una vez más volverán a traerlo a su lado. Quizá ella también aprenda a decir 'goodbye' u otras palabras en inglés para cuando se vaya con él al otro lado del mundo.

Seiya seguirá creyendo que _todos encuentran lo que buscan_. Que la encontró porque de alguna manera la estaba pidiendo a gritos. No ha sido casualidad caer en la Tierra, conocerla, luchar por ella, casi morir por ella.

No han desviado el camino. No han calculado distancias. Se encontraron en el momento preciso pero uno tuvo el valor cruzar el límite y el otro no.

..

..

_Hubo un intento… 'bombón ¿no puedo reemplazarlo?'. Apenas un tímido intento._

Y nada más.

..

..

—¿Usagi…?

Luna no dijo más nada y esperó, acurrucada entre sus piernas, que cese su llanto. Se miraron entre sí por largo rato, y luego de varios intentos, pañuelitos e hipidos, Usagi murmuró:

—Se ha ido, Luna.

Luna le ronroneó casi audible contra la rodilla, incapaz de decir alguna otra palabra. Los lindos ojos azules de Usagi, increíblemente azules, se humedecieron al terminar de susurrar la última vocal. Porque no es verdad que con un movimiento de varita las cosas aparecen por _arte de magia_. Donde nunca hubo algo seguirá habiendo nada, y porque _todos encuentran lo que buscan_… ellos se encontraron.

_Por eso hubo un intento._

_Por eso se buscaban._

_.._

* * *

_**N/A**__: no es que no quiera ajusticiar a Seiya y terminar un fic diciendo: "vivieron felices y comieron perdices". En realidad siempre me gustó mucho más Seiya, porque le aportó a la serie imprevisibilidad, aire fresco. Un poco de magia. Pero cuando pienso en Seiya y en Usagi no puedo dejar a un lado a Mamoru (y ese destino casi aburrido, pero respetable). Es como si estuvieran todos ligados a lo mismo. De todas formas aquí no lo hice sufrir tanto Seiya XD. Mil gracias, lindas, por sus palabras y su apoyo, sus comentarios. Me alegran el día, me ponen una enorme sonrisa. Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo contestar cuando pueda. _


End file.
